


Like a Mother Hen

by orphan_account



Series: Chicken Aus (MultiFandom) [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Chicken AU, Crack, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, an old work, and I needed fluff after 330, because Ja'far is a mother hen, first of all, from my FFnet days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically the chicken AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway. It's a short fluff drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but decided to post it here finally. I apologize for the bad grammar of my slightly younger self that never edited drabbles and for my current lazy self who still refuses to check this story.

Sitting in a small nest within the farm's chicken coop was a rooster name Ja'far. He was a tiny thing with snowy white feathers dusted with light brown speckles in places and neatly preened. He was scrunched down, eyes closed in content relaxation as he sat. Under him was a little clutch of three eggs, given to him when one of the other hens fell too ill to take care of them. It would be a lie to say he wasn't completely thrilled to finally be able to have his own little family, take care of chicks even if they weren't his own. It wouldn't be long till that came true either. He had been keeping his babies warm for so many days and now the eggs could hatch at any time, giving him his family.

The first tiny clack of beak on shell sent Ja'far's eyes flying open. With a series of loud, thrilled clucks he adjusted himself to watch as the first egg's shell began to show cracks. He was so intent on watching the little egg he barely heard the ruffle of feathers as his mate, Sinbad, strutted in upon hearing him. He was just as excited as Ja'far too see their adopted chicks. The two roosters had never actually believed they could have a family. Dreamed, sure, but the thought of actually getting a family to take care of had seemed far fetched for the dads. When the ill hen offered the eggs and the farmer didn't protest it had been a sort of miracle. Now, Ja'far only took a moment to look up and chirp a welcome to the colorful rooster, eyes returning to the eggs in time to see a little beak poke through the first egg and for the second and third to start cracking as well. In no time at all the eggs were replaced with three healthy fluff balls.

Ja'far looked them over before looking at his mate. Sinbad was already fluffed up with pride over his two new sons and his daughter, watching as the white rooster went back to checking them. With a satisfied cluck, he started to carefully maneuver the chicks closer to him while nuzzling each happily. A soft thump next to him made Ja'far look up, watching Sinbad settle next to him. The rooster was peering over Ja'far to study their new little ones, receiving a happy chirp from his mate who then shuffled himself and the chicks closer.

It felt so secure having his mate and chicks all cuddle so close in the coop, Sinbad ready to protect them if need be as he watched his mate and babies. Confident they were safe, Ja'far let his thoughts wander to what the chicks could be named. He felt the need to get them perfect, clucking ideas to his mate now and then as he ran through ideas. It must have been about and hour before he finally got names both roosters found satisfying: Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin.

Alibaba had been the first to hatch and was the largest, a small tuft of feathers sticking up despite Ja'far's best efforts to preen him. His feathers were a rich yellow gold all over. Aladdin, the other male, was the smallest and last to hatch. This chick had lighter feathers save a star looking dark brown splotch on his head. The middle chick and only girl was nearly as big as her eldest brother, her feathers a darker reddish brown. Yes, the two proud parents shared a little look of agreement. _This is going to be a perfect family_


End file.
